Percy's new experiences
by My corner of shame
Summary: Percy fucking women but as a sub


All characters belong to Rick Riordan and I do not claim anything.

 **WARNING:** Sally/Percy Dom/sub fanfic, if it's not for you then please leave the page.

"Ok Percy, I'll be gone for about half-an-hour, be good!" shouted Sally as the front door slammed shut. Percy shut the tv off and leaned out of the window to make sure that sally left. Satisfied that she was gone, he smiled and walked to his computer and turned it on. He loaded up porn and searched up his favourite type, 'Male pegging'. As the video started, he reached into his hidden compartment and pulled out his dildo. He checked one final time that his mother was gone and began to thrust in and out of his arsehole. As he began to climax, he was moaning so loud that he didn't hear Sally return. Curious to what all the moaning was, she walked towards his room to see Percy furiously jerking off. Sally gasped and Percy turned around to see his mother looking at him.

"It's not what you think!" Percy nervously said as he turned off his computer and attempted to pull up his pants. In doing so, he dropped his dildo and it rolled towards Sally. Sally simply walked out of the room and sat down into the living room.

 **Line Break, it's being around 10 minutes**

Percy paced his room wondering what to say to his mother. Not coming up with anything good, he simply walked out of his room and into the living room to see Sally staring into the blank screen of the tv, smiling as if she had heard a funny joke 10 minutes ago and was still laughing.

"Mum, i-i don't know what to say, im sor-," he was cut off there by Sally throwing her head back and laughing.

"No need to apologise Percy, you are exploring your sexuality and that's important. Now tell your mother everything you need to ask about any of your fetishes." Sally said.

"Ok, why are you laughing first off?" Questioned Percy.

"Oh, it's just that before I had you, I worked as a dominatrix escort. I had many clients like you and I think I still have my equipment. Give me a minute." Sally answered as she walked to her room. Percy, perplexed, sat there and waited for about 5 minutes for Sally walked back in.

Sally was dressed for the part that she said. She wore a full latex outfit showing off her wonder double D's that were just bursting to get out. Down her hourglass figure you could see the black latex going down her legs toward her 3 inch heels. In her hands was a pure black cane that you could tell that she was experienced with. But the prize jewel of her outfit was around her waist. It was a black strapon that must of being at least 8 inches long and 3 inches thick. Percy could only stare as his mother looked at him.

"Like what you see Percy?" she asked as she carresced his face with her cane. Percy could only stare in shock and blush as his mother was turning him on.

"How bout we take it inside?" Percy, stammed.

"Fine, come along now, bitch," Sally ordered, "It's time for you to get ready."

They rush to the bedroom, both excited about the prospect of their favourite fetishes. As they reached the bedroom, Sally immediately got into character and adopted a mean scowl.

"Get on the bed on all fours, Sissy," Sally order. Percy, very excited about this, immediately got into position. Sally, grinning pulled out a bottle of lube and applied it to her strapon. She then squirted out a generous amount onto her hand and lubed up Percy's arsehole, while doing so, she 'acciedently' slipped in a finger. Percy gasped at the sudden penetration as Sally slowly stretched his hole. She then added a second finger and began to saw in and out of his arsehole. Percy began to follow her rhythms and grind against his mother's finger. When Sally decided that he had enough, she removed her finger and lined up her strapon and slowly inserted it.

"Ahhhh," Percy moaned as his mother slowly fucked her.

"You like this don't you, little bitch," Sally smirked as she began to pick up the pace. Soon enough, she was roughly fucking Percy.

"AHH AHHH AHH!" Barely able to form words, Percy's member began to flop around as he orgasmed. Sally, censing that she had done her job, slowly pulled out her strapon from her son's arsehole.

"That was fun, we should do it again sometime, I'll get more toys" Sally suggested. Percy, unable to form words, nodded and then fell asleep.


End file.
